


Pinky Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mention of - Freeform, Pining, archie andrews - Freeform, but not really, cheronica, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veronica tends to wear the same dress when she's feeling sad, Cheryl noticed.





	

I stumbled through the halls at the end of the day. I felt off today. It was just the kind of day when you wake up and can’t shake the feeling of sadness which follows you throughout the day. I felt it heavy and dark, like a weighted shadow trudging over me. I let out a sigh smoothing out my dress, the luxurious fabric was soothing to touch and had been the reason why I had bought it in the first place. On days like these I realized a calming brush of fabric was helpful in creating a gentle atmosphere to keep me almost bubbled away and so I had the soft navy blue dress. However, it was different than any other dress. On the inside was a unnoticeable layer of, well, you know the small blankets when you go to a store and they feel like heaven in your hand, it was like that. But it was concealed on the outside by a satin material, hiding the fact that it is indeed the most comfortable thing I own. I pull it out for only occasions like this and gladly it is rare days, but lately have been becoming frequenter. 

It was a lot easier in New York to forget about your problems and destroy someone else’s day by cutting them with harsh words until they bleed to death in front of everyone, and god I sound like a total bitch. I was able to reflect my emotions until all i was a superficial teen, which i guess isn't even true. I’m not a total bitch, I’m really not. It was my actions that were bitchy. You can’t just change overnight, and I didn’t change when I moved to Riverdale. I only decided to show people who I really am, and that’s the difficult part especially when the whole town basically already has you pegged as a stuck up preppy kid. 

Though as I fiddle with my dress I thought of what could possibly be wrong with me, I have no stress or anxiety about upcoming tests or exams. I’m not struggling in the social department because I have Betty, Kevin, and Archie, even if Betty lately has been accidentally ignoring me. I understand I really do, with her mother, school, her sister, and her pills it’s a wonder she hasn’t passed out or broken down yet. Still it sends a sharp tug through me, and has my shadow wearing me down harder than before. I miss her, I’ve had to suffice with seeing her for ten second increments before she’s gone again and the familiar longing chases it way up through me. Betty really is different than people i have known. She’s crazy, don’t get me wrong, but she’s really the best friend I had ever wanted. Now all I hear are goodbyes, see you later, and text you tonights. She does text of course, she is Betty Cooper always keeping her promises. I’ve been clinging onto the ten minute convos as long as I could, but there has been a dull. Probably only on my part.

I sigh again, for the umpteenth time today and close my locker that I had likely been staring at like a psychopath for the past five minutes. Making my way down the hall laughter caught my attention from the ground. Cheryl and a small group of vixens were standing crowding around her locker giggling about something, I pity the one who deals with a barrier to their locker daily. I'm about to look away when I catch Cheryl’s eyes briefly, before she looks back to her friends. What confuses me is that she quickly does a double take and looks me up and down frowning unhappily. 

Whatever, Cheryl is Cheryl, there's probably something about my outfit that is wrong, I didn’t quite feel like dressing myself up this morning. I continue to walk, wanting to leave the school immediately and curl into my bed for the next forever.  
I’m on the street away from the school, having to plod the distance home since apparently the distance is just a short walk. Yeah right, Mom. Tell that to my now-forming blisters on the back of my heels. I curl my arms around me protectively as I precede, only wanting to stop and sink to the ground. 

“Veronica!” I heard my name hollered. I jump, and quickly look to my left. There in her shiny red car, was Cheryl Blossom.

“Get in,” She looks in her mirror, dabbing at her lipstick,“well?” She persisted when I didn’t answer or move. I don’t feel up to whatever she has planned and I waver hesitantly by the door.

Her look softens and she reaches over, opening it with one hand. 

“Hey, let me take you home, no adventures I promise.” Cheryl vows dramatically and smiles, beckoning me in.

I mentally shrug and slip into the seat, letting out a shaky breath. I put on my seat belt and she pulls back onto the road. 

“Are you hungry? I didn’t see you today at lunch?” She questions and swings her arm over to open the club department. I’m shocked she noticed I was gone and even cared that I was.

“Not really, I was at the library then.” Cheryl frowns slightly, grabbing a small package from the drawer and hands it to me. 

“At least eat that, it’s your favorite right?” She looks at me briefly before glancing back at the road. I look down and surprisingly it is my favorite granola bar. 

“Yeah,” I pause in confusion, “How’d you know?”

“Oh umm, coincidence. I like the same and I see you eating them often.” Cheryl actually blushes a faint pink. I let it go since I’ve never seen her flustered before. Its unsettling, but in a good way? I think. 

“Thank you.” I mutter, opening the package and take a bite. Cheryl was right, I should eat something it has been hours since I last eaten. But the library was too tempting since it was quiet and had barely anyone in it at lunch. 

She relaxes as she watches me swallow the food.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Cheryl asks and tosses me a cold smoothie and closes the club department. I dreaded this part, I knew Cheryl wanted something. 

“I was thinking a night in watching netflix?” She prodded on when I didn’t respond right away. I’m a little shocked, I assumed she wanted to go clubbing or have a party. Having company who would just sit there doing nothing actually doesn’t sound too bad, so I agree. She brightens immediately and gives me a beaming smile. Something bubbles up inside of me, a sharp contrast to what I’ve been feeling all day. 

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, Cheryl was just beaming, which after a while was a little creepy not gonna lie. It was the longest I ever seen her happy with no bitch face. Cheryl parks on the side of the road and we exit walking up to my door. 

“Miss.Lodge welcome back, may I ask who this is?” Smithers greets me as he opens the door. 

“This is Cheryl Blossom, you probably know her parents.” I say ditching my purse on a table and I kick my heels off. 

“Ah, yes. Nice to meet you. Well, ring if you need anything.” He disappears quickly, heading back to the foyer. 

I lead Cheryl wordlessly to my room, exhausted by the day. She walks around the room, looking at my decorations and photos. I go into my closet and pull my dress off changing into pajamas, because I have no intentions of leaving the house again. I pause as I realize it’s a little weird to be in pajamas in the afternoon but shrug and find a set for Cheryl. May as well make it a thing. 

“Here, this should fit you.” I hand her the silk black nightgown I thought she would like. 

“A slumber party? Well I definitely wouldn’t be opposed.” She winks and without moving strips, her clothes dropping to the ground. I watch because why not, right? I mean there’s a pretty girl in front of me. The silk slides over her skin, making her fairness and hair stand out.

I turn around and grab my laptop off of my dresser. As I wait for it to log in, I brush my blankets back and snuggle into my bed. I look at Cheryl to see what she’ll do, but she just gracefully hops onto the the bed, going under the covers. She gets close and cuddles up next to me. I’m a pretty touchy person already, so I just sink back into her and open the netflix tab. 

I put on a random gossip girl episode when Cheryl points towards it. Struggling I reach behind me towards the the string to my blinds and the room darkens significantly. I finally untense from the day, and relax into my pillows. I feel Cheryl’s chest breathing up and down, and it calms me down. You would think it would make me more tense, but really Cheryl’s a sweetheart who has her demon moments. Which may be more often than not.

 

We are about halfway through the episode that I wasn’t paying attention to when I feel Cheryl’s fingers stroke my arm up and down soothingly. I turned my head and watched her blankly. Her eyes locked on mine and we stared at each other. 

I finally break the silence by whispering into the dark of the room, “Why are you here Cheryl?”

She glances down at the sheets momentarily before muttering, “ I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

I’m stunned for a minute, how does she know that I’m off today, no one did and no one does. I study her face and I find it to be bashful, concerned, hesitant, and warm all at the same time. Like she is embarrassed to have noticed me so much that she knows when I’m sad, and is hesitant to let me know she cares. My heart breaks a little as I realize she’s probably used to people using and ignoring her. . Cheryl despite her cold exterior has childlike qualities, when she is separate from people, where she can be herself. 

I snake my hand to grasp at hers and feel her soft skin. 

“How do you know?” I ask shakily as I try to figure out why Cheryl of all people chose me to reach out to.

“Your dress.” Is all she says, fully expecting me to understand which I don’t.

“What?” I let out a chuckle at her seriousness at the bizarre comment. She tenses slightly and her eyes drift towards the door, panic goes through me as I inch closer to her wrapping my arm around her waist hoping to coax her to stay. She glances at me uncertainly, but snuggles up closer anyways.

“You had your navy dress on today,” When I still don’t clue in Cheryl sighs and continues, “I noticed that whenever you wear the dress you’re sullen and always drift off during class. I....I worry about you, especially when I didn’t see you at lunch. I don’t like it when you’re sad.” She repeats from earlier.

My heart melts at this and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

“I’m sorry, that was weird… You must think..” Cheryl shook her head cursing herself mortified. 

“No, no.” I brush my hand over her cheek and force her to look at me. Her face feels warm against my skin and I realize she’s blushing again and joy bursted in my chest as I was pleased to of caused this reaction. I want to be the only one to make her blush and laugh. 

“I never had anyone notice and care about me like that.” I say my eyes pleading with her to understand.  
“Me either, not since..” She trails off and I know she means Jason. I take her out of her thoughts by holding her hand again and squeezing tightly.

“Together” I announce proudly.

“Hmm?” She hums and her brows furrow in confusion as she looks at me. 

“You and me,” I say softly this time, “We will really be there for each other, no more bullshit frenemies thing, I want to know you Cheryl. I want you.”

“And this,” Cheryl motions to our interlocked hands.

“I want you. The real you.” I repeat expressing my seriousness in my eyes. She nods and draws back her hand. I feel a brief sting of rejection until I watch her stick out her pinkie and with a playful gleam in her eyes she says, “ You and me, together. Pinkie promise?” 

I giggle in relief and cross my pinkie with hers and shake gently, “Pinkie promise.” I vow and can’t help but lean over and give her a peck on her cheek. She beams just like in the car and it feels like a victory that I made that happen. 

We happily spent the rest of the night with smiles permanently spread on our faces. While this may be the beginning, and it may of just of started with a dress, a pinkie promise, and a peck on a cheek, it's nothing we have ever felt before. No more sweaty fumbling jocks, no more lies, just us being ourselves. Slowly, but finally surely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, soo Cheryl just needs someone to love and be herself with, everyone has to agree to that. Comment and leave kudos please. Tell me what you think. I'm obsessed with Cheronica right now and am excited for the episode ten. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
